Seeing Red
by aussie girl1990
Summary: He was going to marry her and have children, it was almost written in stone, and they had seen their future, their daughter sat right between them when they go somewhere together. SD Oneshot Sad


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Notes: It's been awhile since I last wrote a Sailor Moon story but I've had ideas run through my head, this is meant to be a sad story.

**30fics in 30days**

**Seeing Red**

'_People die all the time, and often it's in the simplest ways. Even a superhero is venerable to life when the clock stops ticking.'_

He doesn't remember what they were screaming, he doesn't want to.

Darien was happily jogging down the street, he had promised to spend the day with Serena and the other sailor scouts.

He was almost there just a few streets away, he looked at his watch and frowned upon seeing the time, he was 5 minutes late and if he knew his girlfriend she would come looking for him soon.

He was wearing his grey and green running jacket, he knew she'd spot him in seconds, and his black running pants, she had told him they matched and that they looked amazing on him.

He would jump into the sky and pull down the most beautiful star in the heavens if it made her happy but he knew she would rather have a happy meal. This made his blue eyes sparkle with unheard laughter.

He was just one more street away, in his pocket he had something he wanted to give her and he couldn't wait to see her open it and smile and then squeeze the life out of him.

He couldn't wait to start a family with her, to see her asleep on the hospital bed holding, nursing, their little pink haired Rin.

A smile appeared on his handsome face, at first he was a little…confused, he was going to start a family with her and he wasn't sure if he was happy or not.

It didn't take long for him to over-the-moon kind of happy, it hit him when he saw her rush after Rin, how many times had she saved that little girl? He wasn't sure but he knew she would do it again and again, not because she had to but because she wanted to.

He was there, he stood next to the bench they said they meet up at, but neither her or her friends were in sight, he sat down knowing that she had gone looking for him, but he knew she'd be back soon.

He sat there and watched mothers with their children, watching ducks play in the water and the old married couples feeding them.

It hadn't been 5 minutes when he heard a high and happy scream of his name "Darien," he looked across the road happily…but dread soon took over.

"SERENA," he yelled over to her, it was all in slow motion, her blonde pigtails standing there happily on the sidewalk, she was smiling and waving at him, her blue eyes bright.

There were a screech of tires and a car going up on the sidewalk, her smiling face was thrown from where she stood as the car smashed into her.

His blood ran cold and his mind fell into a cold darkness that froze every nerve in his body, he was woken by screams of her friends as they came out form every direction.

He stood there watching people get out their phones and call for help while the girls tried to help their friend.

"_No,' _the word whispered it's way through his mind, '_No, it couldn't have, there's no way, she's _Sailor Moon _she can't di-' _he didn't finish that thought as he found himself running towards her.

He stopped, no more than 4 feet away from her and all he could see was red.

'_Please, please be paint,' _his cheeks stained with tears he didn't know had fallen.

Paint, he wanted it to be paint, by the fates were not kind. He pushed his way through the crowd of people standing around her.

"GET OUT MY WAY," he screamed at them, and they, shocked, moved away.

He kneeled beside her, "SERENA" he screamed to her as Amy tried to find the main source of the bleeding but from the looks of it she couldn't find it.

"SERENA, SERENA," he could see her bright blue eyes shining through the blood that caked her skin and clothing.

Her body looked broken, gashes on her head and her arms, "Serena," he whispered with one of his hands cupping her fragile pale face.

"Please don't, please d-don't d-die." He begged as his body wracked with huge sobs.

She opened her mouth but no words were spoken as blood pouring out, his eyes widened as the brightness was dulling from her eyes, "No, no." he whispered.

What was he to do? His love, his girlfriend and future wife was dying and he, he was doing nothing. Some hero.

He pulled her out of Amy's reach and held her to his chest not caring that the blood was staining his clothes.

He buried his wet face into her neck and whispered, "I love you, I really do you know, we all do." He pulled away just in time to see a small smile break through the blood and pain and shine.

She was gone, her eyes held no soul, no brightness, no love, no laughter. They weren't even the same blue; they were clouded over, glazed with death.

And now three and a half years later he sits his bed looking at the box with the ring in it, he was going to give it to her that day, a promise ring.

He was going to marry her and have children, it was almost written in stone, and they had seen their future, their daughter sat right between them when they go somewhere together.

His eyes clouded over once more as he looked at the picture of Serena, Rin and himself at the park.

He knew what he had to do, it was killing him inside but it had been over three years now.

Grabbing the photo he took it to his cupboard, the tears fell down his cheeks and slipped on to the floor, wasted, he took out a box.

Moving photos of his old friends out the way he gently placed it down with great care. Placing the lid on the box his trembling hands placed it back on the top shelf and he closed the door and locked it.

He fell to his knees and let the tears consume him whole.

He stopped only when he saw a silver light enter through his bedroom window, getting up slowly he moved over to the certain and opened it.

He gasps, the full moon shined brightly, a slightly blue color that reminded him of her, and he gave a watery smile.

"Goodbye Serena," he whispered as the moon disappeared behind a cloud. "Goodbye"

-

'_This is Ray Smith reporting, it seemed last night had puzzled everyone. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, last night there was a full moon and only once a month does a full moon appears._

_It was only three days ago that there was a full moon, but that's not the only thing that had people talking, it seems the term 'Once in a Blue Moon' came true last night as the moon took on a strange blue color._

_We asked Pro…'_

He turned off the T.V and gave a laugh 'You always did like turning heads."

It was time to move on and he felt as though the moon princess agreed…no matter how much she didn't like the idea.

And he knew that for years to come he'll love her.

End of story, written by Jessica.


End file.
